


Your love is inviting

by noniehaos



Series: the pain never left (I hope it would) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Based on a Taylor Swift, Christmas Special, Gold Rush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniehaos/pseuds/noniehaos
Summary: Each born from different continents and finding love in Seoul, will Jisoo and Seokmin find each otheramidst the uncertainty and fit in the puzzle piece that they are in each other's lives?How can Seokmin, a young and happy pill adjust to the extravagant live Jisoo is born in?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: the pain never left (I hope it would) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051382
Kudos: 14





	Your love is inviting

Seokmin remember the first time he met Jisoo.. It was a sunny day when he was struggling to get past the airport security from his flight from Jeju when he stumbled upon a teenager with so much bodyguards that time, no matter how hard the said teenager tries to tone it down by not being noticeable, Seokmin knew that person is popular... and undeniably rich considering the amount of guards he has with him. 

Later that day, he went home to see his mother watching the news and finding out that the teenager he saw was not just a teenager... he is the heir of the Hong airlines, one of the leading airlines company in the world... he remember seeing his mother hide her tears upon the announcement of Jisoo being the future heir of the said airlines... but he didn't know why.. 

Who is Jisoo and the Hong family to his mother? Seokmin wanted to know but it would be quite impossible for their paths to cross. 

Seokmin knew he was bound to meet him again... he just never expected it to happen so fast. 

\--

On his last year of university, Jisoo was summoned to his parents' home office in Los Angeles. Jisoo has been flying back and forth to Los Angeles and Seoul to keep up with the family business as they prepare him to take over the company. It's not like his parents' are going anywhere, they just believed it is best to train him as early as they can to have him ready once he take over. 

Everything was going well until Jisoo found out he really was... with the help of his college best friends, to powerful duo, Jeonghan & Seungcheol. 

So here he is now, standing in front of his parents' who are smiling widely, his mom about to fill the office with tears, Jisoo stood dumbfounded with his parents' reaction, 

"You guys are not mad?" He asked, being cautious of his tone. He sounded so unsure.... something about their answer does not sound right coming from the mouths of people in the business industry where your personality and reputation are at stake... yet Jisoo felt like the people in front of him aren't those running a world - class business, but just his parents, 

"We're not..." His mother said, looking at him lovingly, "Nothing's wrong with loving men, you are successful, and we're proud of you for doing this," she turned her gaze to Jisoo's dad who is also looking at their son, "While we accept you and delighted with this," he cleared his throat, "We actually have something to discuss with you," 

His dad gestured him to sit on the chair in front of their table, Jisoo frowned but still complied, "Is it that serious?" He looked at his parents, 

Not even an hour passed after he came out and now there's another revelation? Is it a revelation day for the Hong family?

His dad pulled a folder from his drawer and placed it on top of the table. "We did a background check to all your friends in the university," His dad said as Jisoo reached for the folder, flipping the pages,

There was Seungcheol's photo, the heir to an oil company, Jeonghan's photo, his best friend, Junhui, the dance major, and Wonwoo, their future developer, and then a familiar face he knows too well, "Isn't this Seokie?" he said in a small voice, touching the page of the magazine as if he's with Seokmin in person, 

He heard his father sigh, "This is the reason why we called you here," Jisoo kept quiet wondering what the Seokmin has to do with the situation, "Why?" 

His father began telling him about the situation, the agreement, and impending future of Jisoo.......... with Seokmin in his life. 

\--- 

"Jisoo, this is Seokmin, Seokmin, this is my son, Jisoo," Jisoo's mother smiled at the pair as she introduced them to one another, Seokmin , the ever happy pill that he is smiled brightly and offered a Jisoo a handshake in which the latter accepted.... When their hands touched, Jisoo swore he never felt that comfortable, 

Jisoo looked at his dad who is now talking to Seokmin's mother and nodded as he transferred his gaze to the young sunshine.. He don't deserve any of this... Jisoo thought,

To be caged in a house you've never been to, to be in an environment you are not used to, and to marry someone you have never met personally.... Jisoo knows Seokmin does not deserve to pay for his mother's debt, but why is he doing it now? Why is he doing it now knowing that he might have a hard time adjusting to the world Jisoo belongs to? 

But Jisoo would never let him feel alone, isolated, and weak.... His parents raised him to treat others with love and humility, and even if it is an arranged marriage against their own will, Jisoo would make Seokmin feel that he belonged... and matter.

So when Seokmin and Jisoo finally settled in their home after the ceremony, he allowed the boy to be by himself only telling him that he would be at his home office doing his work... Jisoo knows that beneath Seokmin's jolly personality and cheeky facade, an overwhelmed and unhappy boy can be found, 

"Thank you so much, Jisoo - hyung," Seokmin smiled at him one morning when he brought breakfast to the table, observing how Seokmin has changed in a span of two weeks.. Unlike before that they won't usually talk and just see each other during meals, Seokmin has now come out of his room and enjoys being at the living room, "And I'm sorry if I have been such a nuisance over the past weeks," the younger apologizes to his husband... husband.. Jisoo needs to get used to the fact that he's married to the embodiment of a bright sunshine in front of him, Seokmin lowes his head and continues to munch over breakfast, Jisoo not missing his tears that are wanting to fall, 

"Hey, look at me," He put down his fork, and stood up to be beside the boy, "It's nothing, really," Jisoo kneeled one leg to see his husband clearly, "I understand that this is too overwhelming for you, and all that came with it, and I perfectly know where you're coming from," he softly caressed Seokmin's hair, "And I know that you're afraid," he says, 

"No, no, I'm not afraid," Seokmin wails, "Especially not of you," he said, "I'm just ashamed that you had to go through this, and you have no fault at all," he sighed deeply as Jisoo who is now standing lifted him and went to the sofa, "It's not something you should be ashamed of, Seok," 

"I never had the picture of a future with anyone and I only wanted to come out to my parents and be accepted," Jisoo looks down to wipe Seokmin's tears, "But when they told me about your mother's situation, and about you..." he holds him closer, "I just know that no one should feel like they are an object waiting to be traded... no one is to sell their souls in exchange of being free," Seokmin's sobs are the only one Jisoo could hear..but all Seokmin can hear is the beat of Jisoo's heart, 

"I agreed to this because I know I can keep you safe with me, I won't do anything to you without your consent, and even if I have, I won't force you into something you don't like," He breathes, feeling all kinds of emotions, "When I heard your name and story, I never wanted to protect someone as much as I had envisioned myself doing for you," 

"I love you, Seokmin," he confessed, "And even if you feel that this is just an obligation... it's not," he continued, 

"I've learned to love all of you despite the time, and I know it will hurt me when you quit," 

Seokmin cried louder, startling Jisoo but soon lowered as the younger hug Jisoo tighter, whispering words Jisoo never thought he'd hear from him, 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> two down and five more to go! 
> 
> make sure to be updated by checking my twitter account: @noniehao.
> 
> I'm really excited for more. happy holidays!


End file.
